creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Features
General Information This article conveniently lists links to Wiki articles about the major game-features or game-activities that you can find in Creativerse, as also listed in the Top Navigation bar drop down menu for this Wiki: Worlds - this article describes the basic features of all Creativerse game worlds Biomes - this article describes all of the biome types and underground layers that each Creativerse world features, except for very old worlds created during Early Access until update R14 on 2015 - 04 - 08 Claims - this article describes how to claim land and protect it Questing - this article describes all of the Quests in Creativerse, together with their requirements, rewards and Badges, as well as tips how to complete many quests rather quickly Crafting - this article describes (hopefully) everything there is to know about crafting in Creativerse, including Crafting Stations Creatures - this article lists all of the Creatures in Creativerse and describes general knowledge about their spawning circumstances, strength and taming possibility, how to fight Creatures, how to make them spawn on artificial biomes, and covers the basics of taming too Pets - this article describes how to tame, lead, feed, harvest from and clean Pets in order to gain all of their animal materials peacefully Farming - this article describes how to grow Crops in order to cook Food from it, but also covers other types of Farming, like growing trees from Saplings, Beeswax from Queen Bees, regrowing Flowers on Leaves and Cacti, and even how to "farm" certain types of blocks, Treasure Chests and Creatures Cooking - this article describes how to cook up to 36 types of Food from only 4 cooking recipes in the Cooking Station, together with their specific cooking ingredients and buffs that they will grant to player characters Treasure Chests - this article describes all the randomly spawning types of Treasure Chests in Creativerse, their contents and spawning requirements, as well as Holiday Gifts that spawn additionally around Christmas Wiring - this article describes how to wire activation devices like Switches, Pressure Plates, Sensors, Number Pads and the like to activatable objects like doors, fans, lamps, beacons, block phasers, mob spawners, loot spawners, wicket gates, trap doors and many others, together with logic circuits in between Blueprints - this article describes how to use pre-fabricated blueprints that you can get for free from the Creativerse workshop to build many a house, statue or structure quickly, and how to create such a Blueprint yourself to either use it for your own means or optionally share it with others via Steam workshop Adventures - this article describes how to play and create Adventures (they are a special Game Mode for Creativerse, different from the usual gameplay) Events - this article describes seasonal events and the challenging short-time events started by placing summoning items that are part of said seasonal events Features Overview Character customization Player characters can be customized to some extend - you can now choose one of 2 character genders, one of 5 head styles (for male and female characters each), one of 9 hairstyles (including a bald head), one of 26 skin colors, one of 48 colors for your character's hair, one of 20 colors for your character's eyes (iris), one of 48 colors for your character's shirt, one of 48 colors for your character's shirt trim, one of 48 colors for your character's pants, one of 48 colors for your character's pants trim and one of 48 colors for your character's shoes. Please note that armor that you equip ingame is now worn invisibly. If you want to change your character's look, you can use and combine Costume parts instead to create an individual look that will not influence your character's defense points that are relevant for the gameplay. 1st person view and 3rd person view Player characters are nicely animated, but first person view gameplay is still predominant. Third person view can be used when the player character draws a weapon or stands still (for screenshots), and will also automatically be used while flying a glider (available with the purchasable Pro DLC, together with a switchable Flashlight, more inventory space, more stamina and other bonuses). The Pro DLC is the only actual gameplay-relevant purchasable offer, while everything that you can buy in the Store is "cosmetic". Where to play New players will receive one personal game world that they own and can either protect with a password that they can optionally share with trusted people, or they can make their game world public for every interested Creativerse player to explore. Additionally, everyone can also choose to play on a limitless number of other game worlds, either of friends or public worlds. While F2P players can only own one world, players who bought the Pro DLC can "create" up to 11 more worlds. Owners can set several options for their game worlds - again, "Pro" players get more options to choose from. Players can claim up to 40 areas on every game world (as long as the owner allows this) and can define claim options that will protect their claims or will turn them into PvP-arenas or the like. Game worlds Currently created game worlds are random copies of one of 4 template worlds with known Maps of fixed sizes, so Creativerse game worlds are not procedurally generated individually. The maps of these prefabricated balanced game worlds are at first covered by a "fog of war" and can be uncovered one area after another. Each Creativerse game world is made of different surface Biomes like Grassland, Forests, Swamplands, Jungles, snowy Mountains, Canyons with bizarre rock formations, Savannahs and Oceans with many types of shorelines - some are beaches with palm-like Shorewood trees, others are made of Ice, covered with Snow. Countless Caves lure players from the surface down into underground Layers and more of them can be reached by digging downwards; the Fossil layer, the Stalactite layer, then the Lava layer and at last the Corruption layer. Creativerse also features a day/night-cycle with a beautiful sky, and either sunny or foggy weather. There are no changing "seasons", instead you can find permanently snowy biomes as well as permanently hot biomes on each game world. All currently created game worlds have all types of existing biomes and underground layers. What to do in this game After starting the game, you can explore, gather, fight, craft and build at your own pace. Tutorial pages will pop up to explain the most important game features a bit more as soon as you discover them for the first time (said tutorial can be turned off/on and reset with chat commands). Additionally, you can fulfill Quests that QB asks of you in order to receive helpful rewards that will speed up your game progress. The first 7 "Rookie" Badge quests will let you earn up to 350 Coins for the Store, while all the other quests will unlock several more Badges that will mainly strengthen your player characters resistances against heat, cold, drowning, etc. Exploration and making use of the game world All blocks and liquids that each Creativerse game world is made of can be taken and placed for free building after obtaining/crafting the required mining cells for digging. The deeper you dig, the harder the rocks will get, and to mine these, stronger and stronger mining cells are required. Players can also create artificial biomes to make Treasure Chests and Creatures spawn in a controlled environment; and traps of all sorts can be built to kill Creatures for their loot safely. 3 types of trees can be grown from randomly "dropping" Saplings, but also 4 kinds of Crops on tilled land (Farming), and several types of Flowers as valuable crafting ingredients. Randomly spawning Treasure Chests will occasionally appear in the dark - the deeper underground, the more valuable their random content. Creatures, combat and taming Each surface biome and underground layer is populated by randomly spawning unique looking endemic Creatures to fight and/or tame. While F2P players will have to defend themselves against aggressive Creatures (mainly at night and underground), all players who buy the "Pro" DLC can set their game worlds to "peaceful" by using the "Passive Creatures" world option. Still even these players might sometimes want to hunt Creatures like rare Keepas or "Boss Mobs" like the Thing for crafting materials, or optionally tame animals to harvest their materials peacefully. On the other hand, traps can be built to kill Creatures "automatically" as an alternative. You can tame all Creatures on Creativerse game worlds, except for event Creatures. Pets will provide you with their animal materials and other resources if you harvest from them when they've been fed (after which they have to be cleaned). Pets are immortal and do not have to be fed regularly. During event times like for one month around Halloween and one month around Christmas, summoning items can be obtained for free that will summon strong event Creatures and initiate different kinds of timed events. Aquatic life is still in the pipeline. Survival ''' Creativerse features survival gameplay elements like falling damage, limited underwater breathing and environment effects (cold, heat, corruption). Creativerse does not feature a hunger bar, instead the 36 cookable Food types optionally grant a large range of buffs. Mushrooms, 3 types of Crops and Potions can be consumed for healing purposes and other effects as well. Your player character never has to sleep. Instead, using a Bed will have a healing effect as well as let players switch either night or day (depending when you let your player character go to sleep). '''NPCs and events The game worlds of Creativerse do not feature any buildings/ruins, structures, villages or NPCs that you could discover, aside from seasonal event times where you can randomly encounter The Great Pumpkirus that will spawn all over the surface for a month around Halloween, respectively Elfis for a month around Christmas. During these seasonal events, special game goals add new variety to the usual sandbox gameplay whenever you place special summoner's items that you can collect from free daily login bundles during event times. Crafting Hundreds of items can be created by different means - by crafting, growing (trees, crops, etc.), cooking (Food) and/or transforming (like burning, freezing or corrupting). In your crafting menu, you'll be able to unlock all kinds of free crafting recipes for a large range of objects, consumables, throwables and equipable items like Tools, Crafting Stations, Extractors and Excavators, Mining Cells, Armor, melee Weapons (mainly Swords), Explosives and ranged Weapons (Shur-Ice-Ns, Vlad-a-Rangs), Potions, Lighting, Beacons, Storage Chests, Display Containers, Wireable Machines, Building Blocks, Slabs, Slopes, Roofs, Stairs, Columns, Doors, Wicket Gates, Trap Doors, Windows, Glass Blocks, Fences, Adventure Tools, Logic Circuits, Blueprint Capture Blocks, Turrets, Signs, Chairs, Tables, Beds and many decorative objects. Additional recipes for blocks and objects can be found in the Store and bought with Coins (to be paid with real money). Even though you can also find equipment like melee Weapons in the Store, these weapons are never any stronger than the Lumite Sword that you can craft for free. Costumes are purely cosmetic; actual defense points can mainly be gained by crafting or finding and then equipping free Armor. Building Not only cubic blocks, but also other refined 3D objects of all kinds like tables, chairs, doors, windows, ladders, ventilators, slopes, slabs, stair blocks, corner blocks, columns, display containers etc. can be used to build any creative structure that you can think of. Arc Sign cannot only display words/notes and provided sprites of all ingame icons and animals, but even colorful unique images made via "rich text". Areas can be claimed for yourself in order to protect your buildings there from being changed by other players (and all blocks of the whole area from being taken/altered too), doors can be locked and provided with number codes, lights can be switched on/off, and wired "machines" can be used to create lots of different effects. There is no "creative/creation mode" in Creativerse yet and player Mods are not allowed, since the game is free to play and the optional sales of blocks, objects and skins has to earn the developers' monthly income. Blueprints and the workshop You can "save" your builds and share them as Blueprints with other players via Steam workshop. You can already download up to hundreds of player blueprints from the workshop for free by "subscribing". Blueprints can then be customized and their "burst fill" makes building much faster. However they won't build themselves from nothingness; so you will still have to collect and/or craft the required blocks and objects, but you can optionally buy these in the shape of "building kits". Language localization This free game with optional purchasable content can only be played in English via Steam on PC and Mac. Playful has confirmed that more languages will become available in the near future. Category:Gameplay